Halloween à deux
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Parce que c'est bientôt Halloween, voici une petite soirée film entre Barry et Cisco.


**Que dire cette fanfiction... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas terminé un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ecrit en une nuit, d'où sa longueur et surtout, la présence du lemon.**

 **Le lieu était "la cave", il fallait caser les mots "caravane" et "loup-garou" ainsi que la musique d'un film d'horreur Dead Silence dont voici le lien :** https: watch?v=3Ix2- HV63Ek **Je vous prévient, ça fait peur x.x**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

* * *

Cisco eut la meilleure idée de sa vie le jour où il décida de fêter Halloween avec Barry. Il essayait de se persuader que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux amateurs films et que le jeune homme était son meilleur ami, pas parce qu'il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Il avait été son premier meilleur ami, le premier à l'encourager quand il avait commencé à viber. Barry croyait en lui autant que lui croyait en Flash. Ces encouragements lui donnaient confiance en lui.

Du coup, il était peut-être et il disait bien peut-être en train de l'admirer de loin, un peu comme toutes les fans qu'il avait sur internet. Sauf que Cisco était loin d'être comme elles, il connaissait l'homme qui se cachait sous le costume et il l'admirait autant que le héro. Il n'était pas parfait, mais tellement gentil et protecteur avec tout le monde, prêt à rendre service, à se sacrifier… Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il était aussi fichu que les autres filles.

Sur un coup de tête, il avait proposé de regarder des films d'horreur. Il détestait les films d'horreur, ça lui rappelait les soirées que faisait son frère avec ses amis et dont il entendait uniquement la bande sonore. Dante ne dormait jamais seul après ces soirées là, il y avait toujours une fille à rassurer, selon ses dires. La situation était tellement vue et revue qu'elle en devenait ridicule. Comme si Barry tomberait dans ce piège. Pas qu'il ait eut l'intention de le piéger, non, mais peut-être qu'après coup, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit…

Le soir du 31, il avait donc tout préparé. Pour être un peu plus dans l'ambiance du film, il avait décidé que le visionnage se déroulerait dans la cave de StarLabs. Il avait installé un canapé, une télévision, mit quelques décorations, des bougies et les toiles d'araignées faisaient plus vraies que nature. Tout était prêt pour que Barry arrive et qu'ils commencent.

Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes après l'heure convenue dans un éclaire rouge et lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Désolé, je suis pas en retard, j'espère.

Cisco avait fait non de la tête alors que Barry regardait autour de lui.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

Cisco répondit quelque chose que Barry ne comprit pas, mais il saisit qu'il ne devait pas insister.

\- J'ai apporté un film, ça te dérange pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, ils n'auraient qu'à regarder celui qu'il avait choisit après. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant que Barry branchait sa clé USB et éteignait la lumière avant de le rejoindre. Il aurait du choisir un canapé plus petit, songea-t-il en voyant la distance respectable qui les séparait.

Barry enleva ses chaussures et remonta ses jambes sur le canapé pour se mettre à l'aise et lança le film. Entre eux deux se trouvait le saladier de pop-corn dans lequel Cisco avait commencé à piocher avant même le début du générique. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand les premières notes retentirent. D'accord, c'était encore plus flippant que dans son souvenir. Il réussit pourtant à ne rien laisser paraitre et l'homme et sa femme apparurent sur l'écran avec la poupée.

Avait-il déjà dit à Barry qu'il détestait les poupées ? C'était maintenant chose faite puisqu'il venait de le marmonner et que son ami ricannait.

Barry s'obligea à ne pas le regarder pour ne pas voir cet air boudeur qu'il trouvait si mignon. Il avait choisit le film un peu au hasard, en lisant les résumés sur internet. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur celui-ci principalement parce qu'il préférait les histoires de poupées à celles de **loup-garous** et qu'il avait l'air assez vieux pour Cisco ne l'ait pas vu récemment.

Le premier mort arriva et il entendit son ami retenir un cri. C'était vraiment… glauque… il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'expression du visage de la femme assassinée. Et celui de la poupée était plus d'effrayant.

D'ailleurs, songea Barry, c'était étonnant qu'ils aient plus peur des films d'horreur que des méchants qu'ils combattaient dans la vraie vie.

Rapidement fini, le saladier de pop-corn finit par terre, alors qu'ils s'étalaient plus confortablement sur le canapé et se rapprochaient. Plus les marionnettes devenaient le cœur du film, plus Cisco grinçait des dents, il s'agrippait à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avant de se relâcher une fois l'action terminée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroche au bras de Barry et que celui-ci caresse doucement ses doigts pour le rassurer.

Figé, Cisco n'osa plus faire un geste pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mort apparaisse à l'écran avec la petite musique si effrayante qui ponctuait le film. A se moment seulement, il prit la décision de faire comme toutes les filles qui avaient finis dans le lit de Dante juste pour une nuit et il se rapprocha de Barry jusqu'à être presque collé à lui. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était pitoyable d'agir comme ça et pourtant, ça marchait.

A la seule lueur des bougies et de la télévision, il avait l'impression de le voir rougir quand il serra sa main un peu plus fort en le tirant légèrement vers lui. Comme pour lui donner une chance de reculer s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui faire faire. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part mais maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait besoin de ce contact, il était hors de question qu'il le perde.

Au rythme de la dernière demi-heure, des pics de musique angoissante et du héro qui échappait de peu à la mort, il se rapprocha de Barry jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder contre lui. Il fallait avouer que les films d'horreur comme ça étaient nettement moins effrayants.

Comme toujours, la dernière image était la plus choquante, juste avant que la musique ne redémarre. En le sentant frissonner, Barry coupa aussitôt et l'écran devint noir. Après quelques minutes de silences, il demanda :

\- Tu veux regarder l'autre ?

\- Ça marche. Donne la télécommande.

Cisco feignait l'indifférence alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras du héro de Central City. Son seul objectif pour le moment était de ne pas bouger, même s'il fallait regarder des films d'horreur pour ça. Quand la nuit serait terminée, il reviendrait à des préoccupations moins triviales.

Il avait choisi un film connu, exprès pour ne pas passer pour une chochotte, même si son plan avait malheureusement échoué. En quelques secondes, il lança Conjuring. S'il sursautait toujours aux bons moments, il se rendit rapidement compte que Barry s'ennuyait et que lui-même ne se sentait pas aussi bien que devant Dead Silence. Surement parce que son ami ne le tenait plus aussi fermement.

Barry posa sa tête sur la sienne et sur une impulsion, embrassa son front. Il se redressa brutalement en le repoussant dans le même mouvement. La seconde d'après, il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, à côté de la porte.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'aurais pas du faire ça, je suis désolé !

Il le prenait un peu trop à cœur pour un simple baiser sur le front estima Cisco en essayant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, il aimait recevoir de l'affection, mais pourquoi Barry le prenait comme ça ? C'était étrange, entre deux hommes, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment des modèles de normalité.

Les yeux plissés, il se leva et se rapprocha de son ami pour essayer de comprendre :

\- C'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu recules comme ça ?

Il mit sa main sur son épaule et se figea. Le monde venait de basculer autour de lui et il se voyait maintenant avec Barry, main dans la main, dans une **caravane** , un paysage de vacances derrière eux. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir le dénouement, sa vision s'arrêta.

\- Ça va ? demandait Barry, inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? C'était grave ?

Sans rien dire, il fit oui, puis non en réponse à ses questions. Ses visions se réalisaient trop souvent pour qu'il puisse ignorer celle là. Sur un coup de tête il attrapa Barry par l'épaule et l'embrassa. Il se recula avant qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre à son baiser et constata le choc sur son visage. Si ça avait été sa seule vision motivée par un fantasme et non la réalité, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il recula de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air le propulse sur le canapé, Barry à cheval sur ses genoux. Il le fixait avec tellement d'intensité que son visage ne perdit aucune de ses couleurs. Puis il l'embrassa lentement. Ce fut au tour de Cisco de rester immobile, sous la surprise. Mais il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre sa bouche pour lui rendre son baiser.

D'un mouvement, il les retourna pour être à son tour assit sur les genoux de Barry. Sans vraiment y croire, il caressa légèrement son visage, puis son cou. Jusqu'à ce que son ami attire de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses mains dans son dos descendaient jusqu'à frotter fermement ses reins et son dos, puis, enfin, ses fesses.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eut de relation sexuelle, trop occupé à sauver Cental City et pensait qu'il en était de même pour Barry. C'était la seule manière d'expliquer qu'il soit aussi excité rien qu'à embrasser un mec qui lui tripotait les fesses.

Il sentit son corps vibrer et se retrouva entièrement nu avec Barry qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Ses joues se remirent à brûler férocement. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Ses plaintes moururent dans sa gorge quand il embrassa sa joue, puis son cou, sans jamais cesser de caresser son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il avait l'impression qu'il était partout.

Dans la mesure de ses moyens, il lui rendit la pareille en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise qu'il fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être dans cette situation avec son meilleur ami. Il passa ensuite à son pantalon. Il était encore plus nerveux à cause du film qui continuait à tourner derrière lui. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la musique.

Pourtant il l'oublia complètement Barry commença à caresser son torse. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que lui qui courrait toute la journée, mais pour quelqu'un qui restait enfermé dans un laboratoire, il trouvait sa silhouette tout à fait satisfaisante. Et au moins, il y avait de la matière quand il voulait pétrir ses hanches.

Il glissa ses doigts de ses épaules à son nombril en passant par ses pectoraux et ses tétons. Il aimait entendre la respiration de Cisco s'accélérer, avoir le contrôle de la situation, contrairement à d'habitude. Le jeune homme paraissait perdu et lui faire entièrement confiance pour prendre soin de lui. C'était grisant. De plus en plus excité lui-même, il sentit son corps se mettre à vibrer. Il tâchait de se retenir, mais en entendant le gémissement de son amant, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Pour faire un essai, il passa ses doigts tremblants sur ses tétons. Cisco se mordit la lèvre en se cambrant vers lui. Il passa un bras autour de lui pour qu'il ne glisse pas de ses genoux et reprit sa bouche. Il continua à caresser son corps, jusqu'à trouver d'autres points sensibles comme le pli entre sa cuisse et sa fesse ou son nombril. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était vibrer contre ses mamelons pour le voir se mordre les lèvres.

Son érection commençait à lui faire mal, il avait besoin de se soulager rapidement et de préférence en même temps que son nouvel amant.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant et ils n'étaient sûrement pas assez expérimentés pour s'en passer.

Prenant une décision difficile, il couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à la pharmacie de Caitlin pour récupérer de la vaseline et revenir. Cisco le sentit à peine et retrouva simplement prit par surprise quand il le poussa à plat dos que le canapé. Tout aussi vite, il se déshabilla et se glissa entre ses jambes. Barry l'embrassa et s'obligea à arrêter de vibrer pour badigeonner ses doigts de vaseline et prit délicatement son érection.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il attrapait les cheveux bruns de son amant. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et se réchauffaient mutuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il était prêt à passer à la suite. Il enroula une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Barry et commença à bouger ses hanches contre lui.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les doigts de nouveau humide de Barry frotter ses bourses, son scrotum et enfin son intimité. La sensation était étrange et pourtant, quand il enfonça la première phalange en lui, il décida de ne pas l'arrêter. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas lui faire mal et s'occuper correctement de lui.

Le fait que Barry le dévore des yeux en examinant chacune de ses expression le mettait mal à l'aise mais ne parvenait pas à arrêter le flot de soupirs et de gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux longs collaient à son visage contrairement à ceux de son amant qui pointaient dans tous les sens à force qu'il passe ses doigts dedans. Il le sentait frotter son érection de plus en plus vite contre sa cuisse en attendant qu'il soit entièrement prêt pour lui.

Il tâtonna et l'empoigna fermement. Il fut fier de lui tirer un petit cri et de voir ses yeux de voiler alors que son visage se crispait de plaisir. Et ce fut à son tour de crier quand Barry toucha sa prostate. Il était maintenant plus que détendu et totalement prêt pour la suite. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Avec un sourire tendre, Barry retira doucement ses doigts et les essuya distraitement sur le canapé. Toute son attention était dirigée sur ses les yeux mi-clos de Cisco et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. D'une main il caressa sa joue et de l'autre il se guida en lui aussi lentement qu'il pouvait.

Il avait tellement envie de jouir… Mais il devait attendre un peu, au moins d'avoir commencé à bouger, il avait besoin de connaitre cette sensation. Il le sentait se détendre autour de lui et sans qu'il le sache, sa main qui caressait toujours sa joue aidait beaucoup Cisco.

Au début, il le laissa bouger ses hanches seul, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'y aller avec force. Quand il estima qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, il se laissa aller. Et il se rendit compte qu'il devait toujours se contenir pour que sa super vitesse ne prenne pas le relais.

Son excitation grandie quand il le vit caresser son érection en rythme avec ses mouvements, les yeux dans le vague, gémissant doucement à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au fond de lui. Et quand il arrivait à toucher sa prostate, s'était un cri jouissif pour ses oreilles qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Aucun d'eux ne dura très longtemps et Barry sortit juste à temps de son amant avant de jouir dans un cri. Il fut suivit de très près par Cisco qui n'avait pas raté une miette de son expression de plaisir.

Avec un dernier sourire, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et se tortilla pour le pousser et s'allonger. Tout en le serrant fort contre lui, il l'incita à se rapprocher et attendit qu'il ferme les yeux pour embrasser son front.

C'était tellement facile de se montrer tendre et attentionné avec Cisco, même s'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir profiter de lui. Et il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le lui avouer, pas après le sourire reconnaissant qu'il lui avait adressé quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui intiment de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond, Barry repensait au visage son ami, de son amant maintenant. Il était beau, attendrissant, plein de bonne volonté. Il aimait toujours Iris et il l'aimerait probablement toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une chance à Cisco de le faire tomber amoureux de lui.

* * *

 **Je met rarement des notes en bas de page mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été tellement cruelle avec Cisco... Je suis désolée mon chou.**


End file.
